This present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a collapsible stroller which can be readily collapsed and locked in a collapsed position.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,409 has disclosed a structure of a conventional collapsible stroller including two sub-frames and a lateral connecting rod interconnecting the two sub-frames. The sub-frame includes a front leg, a front wheel sitting under the front leg connected thereto, a rear leg, a rear wheel positioned under the rear leg connected thereto, a supporting rotary rod connected to the front leg and rear leg respectively, a handle rod whose front end can be rotatably connected to the upper end of the front leg. The upper end of the rear leg is rotatably connected to the handle rod. In this patent, a locking device is configured where the handle rod is connected to the front leg. When the stroller is collapsed, the handle rod is revised toward the rear potion where the operator is located. In the collapsed condition, the stroller cannot vertically stand up on its own but has to rest on the ground since the front wheels and the rear wheels of the collapsed stroller do not stand on the same plane.
In contrast, the present invention includes a collapsible stroller that, when collapsed, can vertically stand up on its own through the support of its front wheels and rear wheels.
The present invention provides a collapsible stroller, which comprises: a handle rod; two sub-frames connected to the handle rod, including a front leg, a rotatable front wheel disposed under the front leg, a rear leg, a rotatable rear wheel sitting under the rear leg; a connecting rod interconnecting the two sub-frames; a front connecting rod disposed between the handle rod and the front leg or the rear leg; and a seat mounted between the sub-frames for receiving an occupant such as a baby, wherein a front supporting rod is rotatably connected to the front leg, a rear supporting rod is rotatably connected to the rear leg, the front supporting rod is rotatably connected to the rear supporting rod, the upper end of the front leg is rotatably connected to that of the rear leg, the rear leg is rotatably connected to a first pull rod with one end rotatably connected to the handle rod and the other end rotatably connected to one end of a second pull rod, the other end of the second pull rod is rotatably connected to the front supporting rod or the rear supporting rod, one end of the front connecting rod is rotatably connected to the handle rod, and the other end of the front connecting rod is rotatably connected to the front leg or rear leg.